The present invention is directed to a knife, particularly the construction of the handle on the knife, in which a blade of the knife has tang which comprises an extension fitted within the handle assembly.
One of the weakest parts of a knife is the connection between the handle and the blade of the knife. Failure of a knife typically occurs when the handle loosens from the blade. When loosened, the handle can easily separate from knife blade. With the handle loosened or separated from the blade, a knife becomes impossible to use effectively and safely.
On most knives, the handle includes a cover which provides a grip for a user to comfortably hold the knife during use. It is not uncommon after some use for the handle's cover of the prior art to become dislodged from the knife's handle, making the knife difficult to hold and inconvenient to use. Thus, the knife must be repaired or discarded even though the blade might be in good condition, thereby foreshortening the useable life of the knife.
There is a need for a knife having a handle that is firmly and securely attached to the blade with reduced potential for separation between the handle and blade. Such a knife, having a strong, durable connection between the handle and blade, ensures that the knife can withstand prolonged use. There is also a need for a handle assembly having a cover that can withstand prolonged use without detaching from the handle.
Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a knife that is easy to assemble in order to minimize manufacturing cost.
In the present invention, an interlocking arrangement between the chassis and the tang, combined with the plurality of connecting means provides a durable connection between the handle and the blade of the knife and also between the handle and cover of the knife. With a reduced possibility of the handle loosening and/or detaching from the blade and the cover detaching from the handle, the useable life of the knife can be extended.